


The Course of True Love

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: College!AU, First Date, M/M, canon references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Course of True Love

“Welcome to English 350, Poetry in the Classical Context.” Professor Wiggins said to the class. Courfeyrac looked around, there were only two other boys in the class and they looked like they were in the wrong room. He pulled the textbook from his backpack, the brown glossy cover reflected the fluorescent lights above him.  
To his right, in the row in front of him, was a girl with brown hair tied into a braid with yellow flowers braided into it. She pushed her braid over her shoulder Courfeyrac realized that it was a boy. He looked at the boy wrote in his journal. Courfeyrac open his textbook to a W.H. Auden poem, and looked down at the page, his eyes drifted back to the boy who had stopped writing and was looking at the professor.  
“Now, I want you all to partner up with someone, read one of T.S. Eliot’s poems and write down a response. You both will turn it in at the end of class. Allons-y!” He clapped his hands and the room erupted in chatter and chairs scraping. Courfeyrac stood and looked to see the boy with the braid was gone.  
“Would you like to be my partner?” A small voice asked behind him. Courfeyrac turned around and saw the boy with the braid standing behind him, a brown messenger beg around his slim shoulders, his journal clutched to his chest.  
“Sure.”  
The boy smiled and sat down in the chair next to Courfeyrac.  
“I’m Jean Prouvaire, but my friends call me Jehan.”  
“So do you want me to call you Jean?”  
“Call me Jehan.” He said his cheeks flushing lightly.  
“I’m Courfeyrac.” He introduced.  
“Nice to meet you.” Jehan pulled out his poetry textbook which looked like had been read more than once. As he flipped the pages, Courfeyrac saw pages that had been highlighted. Jehan opened on the ‘Eliot’ portion. “So, which one would you want to read?” Jehan asked.  
Courfeyrac shrugged, “Whichever one you want to, I guess.”  
“But there’s so many good ones! ‘The Hollow Men’, ‘Wasteland’ but that one’s a long one, ‘Ash Wednesday’ ‘The Hippopotamus’”  
Courfeyrac watched as Jehan rambled on about Eliot’s brilliant poems, the soft delicate mouth smiling and his eyes bright. “How about ‘The Hollow Men?” Courfeyrac interrupted.  
“Oh, um, sure that’d be a good one.” Jehan said turning a few pages.  
“Would you want to do another one?”  
“No. Hollow Men in fine, it’s just-well, overdone.”  
“Oh, okay. We can do another one if you want.”  
Jehan nodded and picked a poem that was in French. Jehan read the poem out loud, his French was perfect. Inside Courfeyrac’s pants, his cock twitched as Jehan read. Oh shit, I’m not going to get hard right now. He thought. Dead puppies. Enjorlas talking about revolutions. Marius in the seventh grade.  
Jehan looked up at Courfeyrac, “So, how does that sound?”  
“Heavenly—um, I mean, I don’t speak French.”  
A smile twitched at the corners of Jehan’s mouth. “I can translate it for you.” Jehan wrote the English translation next to the French in his textbook. “Make sense?” He asked looking at Courfeyrac, his blue eyes meeting Courfeyrac’s brown eyes.  
‘Yeah. I liked it better in French, though.” Courfeyrac smiled.  
Jehan returned the smile, “Many things sound beautiful in French. Like if I said, Tu as un beau sourire.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“You have a beautiful smile.”  
* * *  
“Just ask him out, I mean if he was flirting with you like you said than he’s interested.” Cosette said spearing some more salad onto her fork. Her blonde hair was tied into a sloppy braid. Courfeyrac looked down at his baked ziti, and around the cafeteria as if he’s see Jehan sitting there.  
“I’ve only known him for an hour.”  
“So? I saw Marius in the quad during Freshman Orientation and he asked me out that night.”  
“So, that’s Marius. He’s brave like that.”  
“And you’re not? You have nothing against you.”  
“I guess. He’s so cute, the way he had the flower braided in his hair.”  
“A flower in his hair?”  
“Yeah, it worked for him. You know how like some guys would never be able to pull off having long hair, it works for him.” Courfeyrac said.  
“Ask him out tomorrow, you need to go out with someone instead of swimming all the time.”  
“What’s wrong with that? I have a meet in two weeks.”  
“Invite him to that.”  
“I will but I’ll ask him out to coffee before that.”  
Cosette finished her salad and she and Courfeyrac walked to their next class. * * *  
The next morning in class, Jehan arrived wearing a mint green shirt and salmon pink pants with black shoes. His hair was braided again with pink and yellow flowers intertwined. When he saw Courfeyrac he gave him a small wave and opened his journal.  
When class ended, Courfeyrac took a deep breath and followed Jehan down the hall, you can do this Courfeyrac! If you stand Enjorlas ranting for hours, you can ask a boy out. “Jehan?” He called.  
Jehan stopped and turned to see Courfeyrac who walked towards him. “Hi, Cour—“  
“Would you want to get coffee sometime?” He asked his cheeks flushing.  
Jehan smiling shyly and his cheeks flashed pink, “Sure. At the Café Musain?”  
“Where’s that?”  
“Near the arboretum. It’s lovely.” Jehan said.  
Courfeyrac nodded, “Sure. Friday?”  
“Seven thirty?”  
“Perfect.”  
“I’ll see you then.” Jehan said tearing a page out of his journal and scribbled his number and handed it to Courfeyrac who took it with shaking hands.  
He nodded, “See you.”  
Jehan smiled again and gave him a wave and walked down the staircase. Courfeyrac’s smile grew as he stared at Jehan’s neat writing.  
Good for you! He thought as he made his way back to his apartment.


End file.
